RipRed HGSS Series
The RipRed HGSS Series is a series of simulations made in RipRed's Hunger Games simulator. It is a parody of the series made by a DeviantArt user called Crazyboycory22. The rules differ a bit, however. Because RipRed is faster, a player needs five wins to be taken out of the list of random characters. The "Ultimate Killer" is crowned once seven players are taken out this way. List of Episodes # RipRed HGSS 1 # RipRed HGSS 2 # RipRed HGSS 3 # RipRed HGSS 4 # RipRed HGSS 5 # RipRed HGSS 6 # RipRed HGSS 7 # RipRed HGSS 8 # RipRed HGSS 9 # RipRed HGSS 10 # RipRed HGSS 11 # RipRed HGSS 12 # RipRed HGSS 13 # RipRed HGSS 14 # RipRed HGSS 15 # RipRed HGSS 16 # RipRed HGSS 17 # RipRed HGSS 18 # RipRed HGSS 19 # RipRed HGSS 20 # RipRed HGSS 21 # RipRed HGSS 22 # RipRed HGSS 23 # RipRed HGSS 24 # RipRed HGSS 25 (Or, the Quarter Quell) # RipRed HGSS 26 # RipRed HGSS 27 # RipRed HGSS 28 # RipRed HGSS 29 # RipRed HGSS 30 # RipRed HGSS 31 # RipRed HGSS 32 # RipRed HGSS 33 # RipRed HGSS 34 # RipRed Christmas Special # RipRed HGSS 36 # RipRed HGSS 37 (Or, the Quarter Quell Redux) # RipRed HGSS 38 # RipRed HGSS 39 # RipRed HGSS 40 # RipRed HGSS 41 # RipRed HGSS 42 # RipRed HGSS 43 Items These are items that could be used in a RipRed HGSS episode. *Tribute Swapper Card: Once used, it swaps a tribute out for another tribute, decided by the RNG. *Passes: These are rewards from certain prizes. As long as one is not expired, it excuses the holder from being chosen by the RNG for a certain amount of episodes. Mechanics These are not exactly items, but can still come into play. *Tribute Recall: Before an episode starts, a coin flip occurs. If said coin flip results in heads, this results. The tribute assigned to a random number gets kicked out, and another tribute decided by the RNG takes his/her place. *Muttation Attacks: In RipRed, one possible way to die is by a muttation attack. If that happens, then the tribute or tributes who died because of muttation attacks will get injured and must take the next episode off to recover. Prizes and Punishments At the end of an episode, prizes and punishments are given out. Some prizes and punishments can be exclusive to BrantSteele or RipRed. Prizes *Second Place (Got second place, excused from next three episodes) *Third Place (Got third place, excused from next two episodes) *Fourth Place (Got fourth place, excused from next episode) *First Kill (Scored the first kill, automatic pass to next episode and immunity from Tribute Recall) *Seven Kills (Scored exactly seven kills, excused from next episode) *Beedrill Award (Used a Beedrill to kill someone, win a week's supply of honey) *The Pit of 100 Trials Award (Survived the Pit of 100 Trials or killed someone using the Pit of 100 Trials, excused from next two episodes) *Huge Fight Survival Award (Survived a huge fight, excused from next three episodes) *Z-Move Award (Used a Z-Move, win a free tour around Alola) *That STUPID Character! (Got first place because someone who could've killed you chose not to do it, automatic pass to next episode) *God Slayer (Killed Arceus, excused from next three episodes) *Chris McLean Pass (Killed Chris McLean, excused from next two episodes) *Torracat Victory Prevention Pass (Killed Torracat, excused from next episode) *Couple's Share (A popular shipping makes it to the final two; both parties are excused from next three episodes and replaces the Second Place prize) *Shelter Run (Participated in Shelter Runs Mark II through any method, win a free house) Punishments *Unlucky 13 Punishment (Got thirteenth place in BrantSteele or got the thirteenth position in the randomized cast for a RipRed simulation, forced to compete in next episode) *Muttation Injury (Killed by a muttation attack, cannot compete in next episode) *Torracat Humiliation (Killed by Torracat, cannot compete in next episode) *Chris McLean Torture (Killed by Chris McLean or his assistants, cannot compete in next episode) *Time Freeze (Killed Dialga, cannot compete for three episodes) *Duck Hunt (Killed Duck, cannot compete for two episodes) *Poison Mushroom (Killed Mario, cannot compete in next episode) *Pokemon Injury (Killed by a wild Pokemon, cannot compete in next episode) *Pokemon Attack (Pokemon suddenly appears and uses attack on a character, cannot compete in next episode) *Pokemon Trash-Talk (Got killed by a Pokemon because of talking shit about their games, cannot compete in next episode) *Tottie Babs Cameo (Failed to survive a Super Mario Sunshine secret level, cannot compete in next episode) *Last Place (Got last place, forced to compete in next episode) *You STUPID Character! (Could've killed who eventually became the winner, but didn't, cannot compete in next episode) The Winners Category:Browse